Take a Picture
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: i get a crazy idea Seto and Jou, together and I take pictures and sell them!


Take a Picture

"Hey Lina!"

"huh?"

"Did you see Jou today?! He unbuttoned his first two buttons, oh my god. Sooo hot."

"hah, really?"

"yea! And Kaiba wore this long silver-ish coat. Freaking fine."

"HAHAHA!! Man, I didn't see them. But I got Jou for homeroom"

I teased my friend and smiled. She tried to kill me. T T

"Do you know what would be really hot?"

"…?"

"seeing them together..in a scene."

"…I know…man, I still got the yaoi-ness in me"

"man, I wish they would be good friends, but instead they bitch at each other."

"I know!"

Then the bell rang, dismissing us to our homeroom.

"See you later Lina"

"bye!"

With a quick bye, I ran to my class. As I ran, I got a idea in my head…a sweet one too.

As our teacher came in, then came Jou. He was always late, even the teacher was used to it. After she took our roll, I went up to Jou.

"..Jou?"

"..yea, what's up?"

"..ehh…are you looking for a job?"

"..yea..i am. Why? Got a good place for me?"

"well…the thing is that…I think you're reallllyy good looking."

"heh, thanks Lina. But what's up with the job thing?"

"…I'm not the only one who thinks that. The girls think that Seto is good looking-"

"SETO KAIBA?!"

"SHH!!!!"

Some people turned to stare.

"yea..and I want you to get closer with him..like ACTUALLY get close with him. And..I and take pictures! And I can sell them to girls! And they buy lots, and you earn lots!"

"ohh I get what you're saying. You think my face will be famous?"

"hehe, popular in this school. Who knows? It might grow!"

"Heh, all right. Watch me get that cold hearted bastard melt into me"

I smiled, "Thanks Jou!"

I gave him a quick hug and ran for my camera.

How did I get the camera? I jacked it from the yearbook room while I was running. Idea my friends Idea.

After homeroom, Jou told me that he got math with Seto, so I told him to summon me into his class. We forge the signature and I go in his class and sits right behind them.

"…mutt. Why the fuck are you so damn close to me?"

"…cuz I wanna sit here."

I just stared at them. Sooo perfect, how can anyone be perfect as them? With tall noses, and soft hair, tall height with incredible looks…and they were together. CAMERA!!!

Jou then turned to face ma and he winked.

What Jou did was he rolled his pencil, to the side of Seto. He whispered to him, "can you pick that up for me?"

With a big sigh, Seto looked for the pencil. And while that, Jou held Seto's arms, and smiled. I took a picture. When Seto gave up, Jou smiled greatly.

"Thanks."

"..welcomes…mutt."

It was sooo cute! It was if Seto was falling for Jou! ARRGGG! Only if this wasn't a show for money.

After this period, I had a class with Seto. I took pictures of him solo. He kept typing on his laptop. In passing period…there was a bit of distraction.

"Wha-"

"why the fuck are you taking pictures of me?"

"..because.."

"you fucking disturb me with that fucking thing I'ma crush it. Allright?"

Damn he's scary…

But I heard my savior.

"Ey Kaiba!"

"…what the fuck do you want Mutt?"

"leave her alone."

"..do you even-"

"yea, I told her to do it."

"..why the-"

"because I wanted pictures of you."

Jou smiled and came to get me.

"Lina, you all right?"

"..yea, I'm fine. Thanks."

I looked at the taller figure and gently smiled.

"sorry I took pictures…What Jou said isn't true. I wanted pictures of you."

He stared at me..his eyes are deep blue..REALLY blue.

He then let go of my arm, that looked as if it would bruise and looked away.

"I won't ask you why you took my pictures…but. I want to talk to the pup alone."

"okay, thanks Seto."

I quietly left. PERFECT CHANCE FOR PICTURES!!! Jou gave me tap on my shoulders, winking at me once more. I smiled and winked back at him.

As the bell rang, we were still out in the hallways near the auditorium.

I saw Jou and Seto talking…then I saw them smile. SOOOO CUTE!!!! T T can they be anymore cuter?!

And I saw Jou pointing at me, and he tells me to come. So I slowly move into them.

"You want pictures?"

"…ehh..yea?"

"Kaiba says you need to do a favor for him."

"…o..kay?"

"..baby sit my little brother this week."

"

Shit. I hate younger people.

"How old?"

"7th grade."

"O mature enough. Sure. But you guys gotta pose for me."

"HAH we became posers."

Just after that conversation..the two hotties became friends…it was..BEAUTIFUL,

They are soon to be my masterpiece.

I told them to meet in a café near the school. I told them that uniform can be fine, but I need to make some changes..like..get their top buttons unbutton, heh, or get their hair a little more crazy. Hotness

Afterschool, with my beating heart I went to the café. They both were there, already drinking something.

Idea as I walked in.

I grabbed Seto's coffee, and smiled at them both.

"Share Jou's smoothie. I'll get a straw."

Seto looked at me if this was unbelievable but I gave him a pat.

"it's okay buddy."

When I came back, I placed the straw in the smoothie and let them sip that drink

Pictures and pictures, in coming more ideas, then more pictures.

They were truly unbelievable. Sooo….hot, two high school guys, both, together in a scene. I should sell these for about 50 bucks for each!

I smiled at them both for their beautiful pictures. I winked, "You guys should be models…well, not you Seto, you got a company to run. But Jou, you're skilled"

Seto smirked.

"The mutt, talented."

Here we go again

-The Next Day-

I showed the pictures to my friend. Of course, she freaked out. She wanted the whole pack. NO WAY BUDDY I need to sell these!

Then the homeroom bell rang, and Jou came up to me.

"good morning" I quickly smiled.

"hey how are the pictures?"

"My friend tried to jack them from me."

"hahaha, that's good. Ehh..Lina."

"…?"

"…I..think I like Seto."

"GOOD! YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS AHHH" I gave a short shriek.

"..no- I mean..more-"

"HUKZ! Say no more! I got you. Can I talk to Seto?"

"ehh..depends on what you'll say."

"I'm a girl, I know love. Heh."

Jou gave me a playful stare and laughed.

"whatever."

When I met Seto, I pulled him over and gave him a short talk.

"wha-"

"Jou likes you." I blurted it out.

"of course, I'm his master. The dog always loved his master, hah."

"Nooo I mean..yea."

Seto kind of looked at me if I was crazy. His blue eyes still shining.

"..."

He fell into deep silence. I then whispered,

"I know you like him too."

"WHA-"

"..Seto, you're acting like those little kids. There's someone you like, you can't get there attention, so you BOTHER them."

"..you gotta-"

"I don't kid mister."

He then gave me a smirk.

"I'll talk to him."

I giggled, and told him that the pictures were the bomb. Sexylicious.

-The Next Day-

In homeroom, I went up to Jou.

"How'd it go?"

"…mm.."

Jou was gazing..it was either he drank yesterday..or he's sleepy.

"..Jou?"

"…did I ever tell you that Seto's lips were luscious?"

Okay, t went well. How do I know? He called him SETO, and he checked out his lips. Cute boys these days.

Today, I promised the girls that I would take more pics. So now, I'm kind of busy these days.

I mean, just imagine, the two of the most hottest guys you know, smiling, having a great time…in that scene, in that part, you want to be in.


End file.
